fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrome
Chrome is a hero and the main protagonist of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Chrome was created by TheChromePerson. History The Bagel Show Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Please click here for Chrome's backstory. Events of Bandit Territory TBA. Going missing TBA. 2023 During this time, Chrome and Wario became good friends. However, when Wario joined the ACS, Chrome was even more infuriated at the team. He even went to such lengths as to team up with villains. Eventually, Chrome begins to assist the team and later joins the Non-ACS. Time with the Non-ACS TBA. Later life TBA. Legacy Chrome's impact inspired the production of several other androids, namely ACS member AIA and future descendant Chrome IV. Personality Chrome is usually brave and courageous, but in dangerous situations he somewhat easily puts his friends in front of him as bait. Chrome can also be a coward at times, especially when he's unprepared to fight one of his arch-enemies. His intelligence can differ, from being outrageously smart to outrageously stupid. He's not very "random", but he's slightly immature. The ACS After the events during and following his eight year disappearance, due to upgrades to his programming, Chrome was left psychologically distant. During his season one appearances in The ACS, Chrome was obstinate and cruel but not entirely heartless. On various occasions, Chrome expressed regret for his actions and highly disliked death, doing whatever he could to prevent it, such as the time he briefly switched sides to help Mage and Matt avert the deaths of the ACS or the time he told his amateur team of villains not to kill. In some ways, his attitude resembles that of a pacifist. Quotes * Powers and abilities The ACS Chrome has multiple abilities due to various attachments of his android body. He can run full-diagnostic scans to see what is going on inside his body. One of his brain's processes allows him to enhance his audio and visual sensors. Chrome may have an extremely resilient body, but it is in no way invulnerable. He has been broken many times before, and can no doubt be broken again. His internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily susceptible to damage. Chrome also possesses the ability of self-powered flight through thermal propulsion at his feet. As a robot, Chrome doesn't require food, water, air, or sleep but has his own power supply to keep him alive and functioning. He must regenerate and restore his power. He can survive in space and underwater without an issue. Chrome's program transmitter can project his entire 3.6 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of his programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Chrome can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. This does not apply in Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Weaknesses Chrome is susceptible to being mechanically reprogrammed as well as controlled. There is also a fail-safe device in Chrome's torso. When struck there with enough force, Chrome will shut down. Trivia *Chrome owns a t-shirt saying "INNOCENT" on it for a roleplay series named Chat Court. *Chrome went through many designs, and eventually the current one was chosen. **Also, Chrome's shade of grey can either be light or dark, but dark grey is the most common. *Chrome's Gameboy is the first game system Chrome has ever owned. *The reason why Chrome doesn't shine like real chrome is unknown. *Chrome has a non-canon counterpart named Robo, who was confirmed by Curiousgorge66 during an argument in chat. *Because of the matter that combined with Chrome, he is rumored to be immortal, meaning he will probably live billions and billions of years. *Chrome maintains a blog which is called chromeisahero.tumblr.com. The blog is actually a real blog and is maintained by Reggie. *Chrome does many illegal things despite being a hero. *Chrome has an extreme fear of heights, unable to stand on a skyscraper without some sort of protection on it's ledges. *Nova's favorite year is 7373, the year Chrome dies. *Chrome is waterproof. *Chrome has a pair of black boots he bought from BRVR while roaming VECTOR LAND. *He once took a vacation to Florida for 5 or so months. *Chrome moves very fluently for a robot. *Chrome is a skilled window washer. *He wasn't able to ride bikes until Daccino managed to teach him. *Chrome has a fear of rollerskating. *Chrome occasionally makes the "peace" sign by putting on a foam fingers, as he has no fingers or even a visible hand. Gallery YourMajestyChrome.jpg SUSPECTCHROME.png Chromey.png|Gorge's early drawing of Chrome. New_Chrome.png|Made by Curiousgorge66 Chromeflying.jpg|Chrome's first appearance. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Characters created by Chrome Category:Heroes Category:Mad scientists Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness